


UnderSnare: The Tale of the War

by UnderSnare_AU



Series: UnderSnare [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSnare_AU/pseuds/UnderSnare_AU
Summary: A side one-shot for mine and my friend, Bio's, AU, UnderSnare, about the war between Humans and Monsters. I hope you enjoy! And thanks to my friend Drew for the help with this!





	UnderSnare: The Tale of the War

**Author's Note:**

> See notes down below!

"There were two races... Humans and Monster, they lived together in such a peaceful har-"

"Until the war r-right?"

"...Yes my child...until the war."

"Oh okay!"

"Now as I was saying, they lived in peace and harmony for many years until the first signs of tension between the two factions started to happen." The older one sighed thinking back further, "The skirmishes were jsut the start, the signs of war..... but it never started...not until the eldest prince of the previous King of all monsters known as Mulgore, lost his life stopping a skirmish between humans and monsters...... soon after, the seeds of war started to _bloom_...and woefully.... so did the anger of both sides.." The monster paused a moment. "It was a horrible and dark time for Monsters and Humans alike...No one was spared from this cycle of hatred.. not even the children of either side...So many bright lights of old and new were lost due to this war... all over selfish things...," The monster telling the story sighed softly as he looks at the mystified monster looking up at him.

"So you mean Mr. King Asgore had an older brother sir?"

At this, the monster lets out a soft saddened laugh. "Yes... yes indeed our current King had an older brother... Sir Mulgros Penndragon Dreemurr.. He was much more level headed and firm than his younger an... more weak willed brother, Asgore."

"So you mean... Mulgros was a lot better than Mr. Asgore?"

"He was just... must better at everthing than asgore could ever be.... including naming heh. Now where was I?"

"You were at the part with how many lights were lost sir."

"Ah yes... Well as I was saying, many were lost on both sides... and in the end the hatred for one another got worse and worse... Until a third faction made themselves known."

"A third faction? Ooo I bet they were pirates!"

At this, the elder voice laughs a bit.

"No not pirates... but they were something jsut as.. if not more deadly little one..."

  
"Really? then what were they?"

"They were something that should have never existed.. somethigs unpure... and tainted...they were **_Mages_** "

"Humans with magical powers they gained after doing something unspeakable ... that even the mere mention of it is forbidden my child." the man's voice was grimm and dark as he spoke, his voice causing the younger monster to tremble.

"Wh-What do you m-mean S-Sir?"

"They did something no monster could forgive.... _ **they soiled the Monster's Soul Flowers and perverted them with unpure intentions of stealing the magic that had once belonged to the monsters that the flowers came from**_."

"A-And they.. s-succeeded ?"

"Yes... they did...They joined up with the humans, and the first major battle in the monster kingdom finally happened... we had over a million warriors at the start of that battle......and by the end of it...? Only a mere 50,000 _**remained**_. We monsters know it was losing battle but King Mulgore would not surrender, his prideful nature refusing to allow himself show such weakness. He kept us all fighting even when we were cornered to a a mountain with barely enough supplies to feed our people..There were thousands of their troops circling the mountain on all sides, slowly making their way up the mountain...there were _**only 5000 battle able monsters left at this point.**_."

"b-but why would Mulgore do that if he knew...that we were going to fail, sir?"

"Because his foolish headstrong and prideful nature would not let him concede that he was beaten... He knew it was a losing fight but he kept pushing his troops until there were barely any left. He might have been one of the strongest kings we monsters have had....however... he was by far one of the most foolish and headstrongs we ever had... and because of that... it lead to us being locked underground"

"...so h-his soul was a dragonsnare! Th-the fl-flower of passi-passion!," The little one exclaimed eyes wide.

"If you'd like to see his soul flower... it's here in my garden little one...." The elder spoke gently, a smile on his face as he said this. "As are many of the monsters who were lost in the fight between humans and monsters... many that fell down after being locked away underground... were planted here in my garden as requested......"

The little one frowned softly. "okay," they exclaimed smiling. "b-but after the story?"

"Of course of course.. Now care to remind me where I was? I seem to have forgotten again haha." the elder laughs a bit as he asked this , his eyes twinkling happily as he spoke.

"5000 troops left, sir," the little one said giggling.

  
"Ah yes yes- thank you little one; We were surrounded at all sides, quickly forced down under ground into a small cave system. Only 30 of our soldiers survived the fight... but only a small handful of the soldiers are still around now.. that didn't fall down shortly after the barrier was sealed. it was a horrible... horrible time for us all little one..," the older one whispered sounding more aged then he was, sorrow in his voice.

The little one bit their lip nervously. "c-can I see...Mulgore's flower?"

"Of course... you can even see Mulgore's and many other monsters' flowers .... I was just about to tend to them before you came along to my home of course littleone"

The little one nods getting up. "O-Okay...," They whisper walking into the garden. And upon it, they saw a yellow puffball flower. "...a tansy...the soul flower of vengeance....," They whispered eyes wide.

The elder nods sadly. "Yes indeed...." He mutters softly before patting the little one upside the head. "King Mulgore was such a sad and pathetic monster...." The elder states calmly, staring blankly at the flower before walking past it. "How his children ended up with such beautiful flowers... I might not ever know..."

"his....children?," The little one asked looking at him confused. "Did they...also pass on?"

"Ah.. I suppose I did not mention this. But yes he had more than just King Asgore and Sir Mulgros...." The elder chuckles softly.. "Mulgros' flower was one of the most beautiful ones I had ever seen..... as were the other children..."

They blinked. "Can we talk about them later on? I have to go home now," they whispered sadly.

"Is it really that time already?" The elder looks up and blinks in surprise. "It seems that it is... I'm sorry for taking up all this time with my babbling little one... " The elder monster laughs sheepishly before patting the other on the back. "Come now.. cheer up. You can come to my home whenever you want my child. I will always be here to teach you as much as you want."

They beamed at that and hugged him. "Okay....thank pa-Sir...," They whispered before running off. "SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!"

"See you tomorrow my child," the elder yelled chuckling lightly at the little ones excitement. "Oh... Mulgore...I wondered if you had done differently, we never be trapped down here...," The elder whispered looking at Tansy flower. "hehe...oh well...this old dog might actually see better days...especially with that child coming to see me...," He smiled going into his home.

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to join our discard to answer your questions and talk with all of the characters! Hope to see y'all there!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8x8zqxn


End file.
